sometime before yesterday
by hetalia Satan
Summary: Gilbert, distraught after witnessing the murder of his best friend, Matthew. Concludes that he must meet his dying words, and "meet him in heaven". But suicide has some negative affects on where you end up in the afterlife, what is he to do when Matthew has forgotten everything about him and any relationship between angels and demons is forbidden? (!warning! Murder and suicide!)
1. Prologue

"Stop it! Gilbert!" Matthew screamed as the knife was pushed deep into his stomach, blood slowly trickled from the wound, making Gilbert painfully aware of how serious the cut was. The man looked back from his victim, frowning as Gilbert stood without moving

"I actually feel bad about this…" The man laughed before ripping the knife from the heavily breathing Matthew. Matthew fell forward, landing on his knees, and dug his hands into the wound as if it would stop the pain and damage.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck… You" the man whipped his head to look down at the shaking boy, Matthew looked up with a defiant, yet pained expression, and spat the blood being forced into his mouth onto the black boots of his murderer.

"Kid…" The man didn't finish as he was grabbed by the back of his head and pulled down, landing heavily on his hands and knees.

"You cunt" Gilbert hissed pulling the man's hair with all his strength. The man scratched at Gilbert, squealing in pain. Neither noticed as Matthew fell forward onto his face, not feeling his nose being smashed against the alley's cement ground, and struggled to breathe.

Gilbert was too busy smashing the man's face against the ground to fret over his best friend's currently slow death, and even after the man stopped breathing he didn't know how to begin.

"Matt" He shook his head rapidly, dropping the man's bloody face and crawling over to his shuddering body. Blood spread almost impossibly slow and when Gilbert finally reached Matthew it had formed a small pool beneath his body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Gilbert pulled Matthew shoulder up for a bloodied hug, Matthew said nothing as the blood leaked out of his mouth and onto Gilbert's still shoulder, he closed his eyes as he weakly wrapped his arms around him despite the blood.

"Gilbert… I… I…I'll m…m" Matthew stuttered through his pain, and Gilbert quaked as tears forced themselves out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks like acid.

"Meet… Y…Y…You… I…I….in…heav…en…" Gilbert's eyes widened as Matthew's body suddenly went limp in is arms, a siren screeched through the night, but he heard nothing but the rapid beating of his heart.

Shock spread through his form and he found he couldn't move, not when the officers and Ambulance came, not when they forced him to let go of Matthew's corpse, not when he was lifted and taken to the hospital, and not when he was forced into rest by the needle in his arm.

Gilbert's sleep was of white mist, and his memories of Matthew being forced through his head like a movie. He didn't wake up for two days, they said, they also said that if he did wake up they weren't allowed to touch him, they also said he'd be charged with murder, they said a lot of things about him he figured.

When he did wake up, he didn't eat, and he refused to sleep without the injection to make him do so. His father, brother, and any other visitor spoke to him differently, as if he was a scared kitten.

" _Feliciano wishes you well" Ludwig said on one visit, "But he can't be here because it's Lovino's birthday." Gilbert had found that mildly amusing, Lovino had died on his birthday two years ago, and Matthew died only a few days before._

" _It's okay, he can talk to me when I can go home" Ludwig didn't bother to say that Gilbert was allowed home at any time he felt, and instead smiled and patted his brother's head. The only thing keeping his there was his mental state._

Gilbert sat on his bed, three days later, looking at the piece of paper wrapped around his wrist _'mentally unstable, if lost please contact the nearest hospital.'_ He thought there was no point in giving him one, he could care for himself… it was just other people he had problems with caring for…

 _Whenever Feliciano came over all he did was latch on and not let go until he had to go, Gilbert was happy with the contact, but the memories always resurfaced whenever the almost slender arms wrapped around his neck. Feliciano never protested if Gilbert immediately wanted to be hugged differently, he was happy every time regardless. Ludwig was proud of his not quite student making a good lasting impression on his brother, and often praised Feliciano for the little things he did right._

Gilbert gripped the band around his wrist and pulled slightly, feeling the tough paper dig into his wrist painfully. He let go and lifted himself off of the bed, moving over to his drawer where he kept a lot of his belongings. A few stray sharpener razors were strewn throughout the inside and moved slightly when he pulled it open, he took liberty from destroying every sharpener in his home and storing the sharp bits of metal in his personal drawers. He never did anything with them, just kept them there, and once again Gilbert wasn't rummaging to find one to slice his skin. Gilbert found the piece of paper he was looking for and pulled it from the mess of important things, and stared at it for a long moment.

 _It was a picture of himself, Matthew, and Lovino. Both of his late friends had died in terrible ways, Lovino died in a car accident, though there were whispers that it was a suicide attempt that worked, and Gilbert couldn't swallow the thought of how Matthew died resurfacing so many times in his head. It felt like a bad dream, but the upcoming court case, and the true sadness, were what made him understand that this wasn't a dream._

"I'll meet you in heaven huh?" Gilbert whispered letting a thumb slide over Matthew's smiling face, before a grimace flickered across his own and he shoved the picture back in the drawer before slamming it shut. He stood still for a moment, the sudden thought of his friend's last words rocked his brain. He wanted… _needed_ to be with Matthew again. HE never felt this horrible since Lovino's funeral, and Matthew's was just around the corner. He carefully opened a different drawer, and found himself gripping the handle of an old hunting knife he used to use when he went with Lovino and Matthew those few times.

"Fucking stupid, that's what I am" He held it in hand for a second, before sliding a finger across the sharpness, he reared back as soon as he did, blood quickly trickled from the cut and flinched as it slid down onto his hand, remembering the feel of blood running down his back.

"They said the left ear… but…" He looked at the door, the sound of the front door opening and a disgruntled shout from his brother had him realise that Feliciano had come over once again. He forced himself to look back at the knife, and steadily lifted it to his left ear.

"Should've gotten someone else to do this… ugh… but" He let his arm fall again "Feliciano… Ludwig… Arthur… Antonio… Francis…" He stopped counting off the names of the people he thought would care about what he thought he should do. He felt so stupid holding a knife and contemplating suicide, he wasn't even that sad, he concluded. He just felt lonely… empty… He wanted to see Matthew again… And he decided, even if he knew that Ludwig and Feliciano would be destroyed he had to do this.

He let his breath escape through his contracting lungs

"Time to do it…" he slowly opened the top drawer again, and grabbed the picture. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes as he lifted the knife to his skull beside his ear. His eyes blurred as he stared at the image.

The door opened just as he slammed the knife in.

"Gilbert? GILBERT!"

….

"Gilbert… Why are you here? Why did you come here? WHY DID YOU LEAVE FELICIANO LIKE THAT? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"

"Lovino?"


	2. Chapter 1

((A * means I'm gonna talk about it at the end, fyi)

"Lovino?" Gilbert muttered tiredly, rubbing his blurry eyes as he sat up. The ground he woke up on was hard, but smooth, and as soon as his eyesight became clear he noticed he was on the floor of a furnished room.

"Why are you here?" Lovino snorted at the question, reaching out and tangling his dainty fingers into his friend's hair. Lovino recalled them being the same height when he died… but… with the five year age difference, it was obvious that Gilbert had grown a lot.

"You killed yourself, remember?" Lovino swallowed down the idea of smashing Gilbert's face into the wooden floor for what he had done to Feliciano, and instead let off an eerily calm persona.

"Of course I remember I did, it hurt, but what about Matthew? Is he here?" Gilbert reached up and pulled the fingers from his hair, and held the hand in front of him, his eyes never leaving the others.

Lovino frowned at his hand, feeling a burn behind his eyes at the mention of Matthew.

"He's in heaven" Gilbert let his head fall in a confused lopsided fashion.

"Aren't we?" Gilbert inquired, not taking much notice when Lovino pulled his hand away and rubbed his own arm nervously.

"No… This is hell… Um Gilbert… There's some really important things you should know about this place" But before he could continue Gilbert jumped him, pinning the smaller beneath his matured body

"What do you mean I'm in hell?" Lovino forced himself not to react in the wrong way to being held down, he instead turned his head and shied away from Gilbert's yelling

"Stop it, Gilbert!" The mentioned man immediately flinched back, holding his hands up in defence before he could think. Lovino pulled up with him, a fifteen year old beneath a twenty year old was not something most would be ok with. Their pose surely did seem quite provocative, Gilbert's knees situated either side of Lovino's closed one's, both leaning up, seemingly toward each other, and with Lovino's slowly flushing face… He really hoped no one was planning on barging through the door.

"Fucking hell, kid, you need to calm your greasy tits if you're going to learn anything here" Gilbert didn't bother to point out he was technically five years older than the dead teenager, in fear of being hit, and instead nodded, ready for the information.

"For one, GET OFF ME, NOW!" Gilbert scrambled to get off, banging his head against Lovino's in the meantime and getting his neck slapped in response.

Once Gilbert had calmly been sat against the wall, Lovino began explaining a few things as he was instructed,

"*1. All demons are classified by what they did in their past life. Usually suicide victims become…" Gilbert noted the uncomfortable pause Lovino caused when he winced down at himself "they usually become Incubi or Succubi. Murderers become what human's call vampires, that's what they made you, because you didn't kill yourself because of a smart reason… not that there ever really is but you know" Gilbert didn't know, but agreed anyway

"Okay so *2. Heaven and hell are connected through a variety of doors and halls. The two places are most notoriously known for working together on the **haven hall** which is located a few rooms from here, the place is full of heaven and hell creatures alike, and certain relationships have formed to make them stronger. But that leads me to number 3. Because we have tabs on every single human, absolutely everyone knows why you died and how you died, which means you won't be allowed anywhere on your own." Gilbert swallowed noisily, slightly confused as to what he said meant.

"… And… um… we're not… you're not allowed to talk to Matthew _ever_ again" Lovino covered his face with his hands, shaking his head as he said the words.

It pained him that after so long, and so much, that the only thing he could do was watch his friend from a distance. Watching him converse with angels like he knew them his whole life sickened him so, the angel king had no right to remove the memories of his subjects. NO RIGHT. Of course he was upset that both of his friends had died in disgusting and unlawful ways, but they were here, and they were supposed to be together when that happened, like he had planned it.

But plans go wrong, and Gilbert suddenly became aware of this.

"I killed myself for nothing?" Lovino looked up from his hands, and caught the others distraught stare

"You're being selfish" Lovino muttered.

"How? HOW AM I BEING SELFISH?" The angry man pushed himself up and promptly ran to the bed, picked up a pillow, then bit it.

Lovino followed his friend's movement with a hint of anger

"Am I not enough of a friend to satisfy you?" Gilbert paused in his fruitless attempt at ripping something up, and turned to look down at the now clearly upset Italian. He moved to hug him but Lovino rolled away and stood as well, not looking at him as he continued with his rant

"You never treated me like a friend, even when I was alive, and I treated you the best I fucking could" He picked up a stray lava lamp, ripping it from its socket, and held it in his hands for a moment.

"You didn't even know how much bullshit I dealt with, I mean apart from being neglected by every adult I looked up to, and the constant bullying I dealt with… My life... Didn't even feel like a life" Lovino dropped the lamp, watching it crack as it smashed against the floor noisily.

"Lovino?" Gilbert, worried, walked forward a few paces before a bright light blinded him, forcing him to stop his advance. He winced and shielded his eyes, shying away from the pain the white light caused.

"Look what you made me do you fucking animal" Gilbert turned and his eyes widened at the site of a very demonic creature which stood were Lovino should have been. Now that he thought about it, the thing really did just look like a weirdly coloured Lovino with wings and the like.

Most of the creature's colour scheme seemed to be purple, purple hair, light purple skin, purple tail… the only things that weren't purple was its red eyes, black wings, and grey horns that jutted out like the standard idea of a demon horn.

"Lovino?" Gilbert questioned nervously, looking around the room in an attempt at finding something to defend himself if it, or him, attacked.

"Shut up Gilbert, you have a form like this as well, also, as I can easily tell you are mighty frightened, you can't die. Not unless you're in a human body, then they can slice your pretty little head off." Lovino made a slicing movement across his neck before he flapped a dark wing to the side, pointing toward a door.

"We've got to go to the dinner hall. It's like… um… like" He struggled to find the words, listing numbers silently on his fingers.

"It's like 8 pm, yah see" Gilbert slowly nodded, and inched his way toward the door, staring at Lovino as if he was a hungry wolf. Lovino followed his movements with a funny look, before he shook his head rapidly and changed his form back to his measly fifteen-year-old-sometimes-voice-cracking-one, and he was completely ok with that.

"Get out of the way" He forced himself past, still feeling upset about telling him such personal things which he knew Gilbert should have been aware of, but wasn't. The door was flung open and Gilbert was struck by an intense heat that prickled his skin and made him gasp. The room, that was seemingly air conditioned, was slowly beginning to boil and Gilbert was forcefully pulled from the room before the lava lamps could over heat and explode all over him.

There were a lot of lava lamps in that room, like _a lot_ a lot. Almost every shelf not being used for something important was covered in lava lamps, and they weren't even turned off, they were all plugged in to the same place. Gilbert thought that was odd as the door slammed shut in his face.

"Why do you own so many lava lamps?" He asked suddenly, looking down at the boy as he pulled him down the magma lighted hall.

"They're very popular, please don't ask again. Also, don't touch the walls, they are actual lava and you will hurt yourself." Gilbert didn't know whether he should feel flattered that Lovino was thinking of his safety, or feel horrified that one wrong foot could led him to losing a fucking arm. He didn't even try to wonder why hell was so hell bent on having lava in every aspect of their lives so far, he wouldn't even be surprised if they cooked using the stuff.

Lovino led the thoughtful man through three separate doors, constantly grumbling about why they should need so many, before he made it. He tugged harshly on the distracted German's arm to get his attention, which he received with a very insulting 'what the fuck do you actually want?'

"We're here, spring-wiener" Gilbert looked from the shorter boy and looked around, most of the people were staring to some degree, with others simply eating. The scene made him feel uncomfortable, and a feeling of nausea filled his stomach.

"Are we allowed to eat anywhere other than here?" Lovino shook his head as he made his way toward the shop. Most of the food on sale looked like they had been imported from some foreign land, and Gilbert stared at the food weirdly as he read the names.

"What's a *Papyarus?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as Lovino continued picking the strange food like it was no big deal.

"We have a language down here, so we can efficiently speak to each other without a problem, Papyarus is pretty much just pasta, but whoever cooked it is fucking terrible so it's disgusting, don't eat it. You might die." Gilbert patted the package softly, before following Lovino and picking simular food.

"Why can't we eat anywhere else?" Gilbert whispered, and Lovino stopped and turned around, he had already noticed the stares Gilbert had been sporting, and a few that were _very_ provocatively sent his way. Lovino wasn't sure why they weren't allowed to eat in another place, but could surely see why they should.

" _Hey, kid, I had a good time, we should do this again someday, haha" Lovino winced as the annoying laugh stung his ears, he didn't even try to be offended by being called a kid as he sat up, ignoring the pain in his back._

" _Alright, whatever Al"_

Gilbert looked at him strangely, waiting for his answer, which he never received. Lovino smiled tiredly before swinging around and making his way to the counter, which was sporting a very uncomfortable looking female worker.

"Heya Erika, how's your day been?" Lovino happily greeted the nervous blonde, who brightened as soon as he spoke

"Oh! Lovi, I'm so happy you finally found a _friend_ " Gilbert noticed the way his friend's smile wavered slightly, and how Erika's eyes flickered to his constantly.

"Hi Gilbert… um… Nice weather we're having, huh?" The sweet girl began, Gilbert walked up next to Lovino at the counter and placed his products down on the top.

"Uh, yeah, it's a bit warmer than I'm normally used to" Erika gave a short laugh at his joke, which made Gilbert flatten his smile slightly. She was trying way too hard, and he hardly even understood why so many others where uncomfortable with his presence.

" _We need you"_ A voiced whispered, and Gilbert whipped his head to see the sweat picture of nothing, just the shelves pressed against a transparent wall.

"What? Lovi, did you say something?" Gilbert suspiciously turned to stare at his friend who was placing rocks on the counter.

"What the heck Gilbert? I'm a bit busy paying for your stupid food if you haven't noticed" Lovino refrained himself from swearing in front of the twelve year old, despite knowing in her past life she had murdered her entire family, with the exception of her adopted older brother, who agreed to pull the trigger at the same time as her. Lovino didn't mind her, she was delicately sweet, and the only issue was her brother, who showed to be a mighty large problem with her relationships. Luckily the protective man agreed to let him talk to the young woman, and Lovino did so constantly.

"Oh… I must have just heard something… Sorry" Gilbert awkwardly shuffled his feet as Erika stared at him for a long while

"Did you really kill yourself for the angel Matthew?" She finally whispered, keeping a straight face as she asked the question, as not to alert anyone of her snooping.

"Ye…" Lovino slammed a heeled boot over his toes, only covered in the weak fabric of a pair of white joggers, causing him to squeal, and get the attention of everyone in the dining room.

"What the fu…" Another foot, and another squeal.

"Stop it!" Gilbert cried, Lovino only smiled as he whistled and took a step away, causing Erika to let out a sadistic, yet cute giggle.

"Are you okay Gilbert?" she laughed, holding out a rock to him, he stopped hopping and stared at it. They both stood still for a moment before she carefully placed it on the bench, staring at him with a look that screamed 'what the fuck, are you some type of mentally ill dog?'

"I think we should be going now, Erika, thank you. Gilbert, take your *brimstyne, you're gonna need it in future" Lovino reached for his food, while Gilbert grabbed the strange, glassy rock, placing it in his jean's pocket he noticed his food being placed in Lovino's almost full arms.

"You don't need to take my stuff for me, I have my own arms" Lovino snorted and walked from the glass walled store, Gilbert in tow.

"Already my plans have been soiled, please don't ask what that means, and now we just need to find an empty spot where I don't know someone" Lovino grumbled, despite knowing that no matter where he sat someone would know him, they walked out into the completely full cafeteria.

Gilbert gripped his friend's upper arm, a nervous tick he had acquired from Feliciano's constant company, Lovino chose to ignore the anxious hand and continued to a table with three people sitting at it. When he reached the table he pushed Gilbert to sit beside a tall man and then sat beside him.

"Hello Gilbert" The three greeted at the same time, Gilbert didn't bother feeling uncomfortable out loud, and gripped Lovino's shirt sleeve once again.

"Gilbert, this is Ivan" Lovino pointed to the tall man beside him, who held a sandwich between his large hands, the taller didn't look at him but Gilbert could feel an upsetting aura surrounding the man.

"I'm Oliver… You met my cousin before, but we're technically brothers because his asshole mummy had sex with her husband's brother and then had me, hahaahaa" The laugh suddenly fell short and his face dead panned "Arthur's a cunt." Gilbert looked up from the table and stared for a long moment at the very strange boy in front of him. He certainly looked like Arthur, but his hair was a neat strawberry blond compared to the almost orange messiness Arthur sported.

And Gilbert _did_ know Arthur and they _had_ constantly hung out when Matthew was busy, but he wouldn't dare insult his good friend. Arthur was a great kid, always up for a good shop lifting spree, or sneaking alcohol and cigarettes into school when they went together. Arthur usually talked about Alfred, who Gilbert also had to deal with a lot since Matthew was pretty much his best friend, and Alfred usually tagged along with them, despite being three years younger than either of the two.

Gilbert turned to the other person sitting at the table, he looked back before frowning at the table.

"I guess I should introduce myself, too, I'm… uh… You can call me Gillen" Gilbert nodded with a smile to the almost silent person. Gilbert wasn't too sure if the demon was, in fact a male, their bleached grey hair hung down over their face, and they did seem a bit thin. But who was he to judge? Maybe the guy just didn't eat much?

Lovino began eating his food and Gilbert tried to follow suit, though he found it hard to open the package without the use of one hand, and when he did, the smell put him off straight away. It smelt like actual shit.

"I'm guessing you are quite attached to your friend there, am I wrong?" Gilbert suddenly whipped his head up and shuffled closer to Lovino as the much taller Ivan turned and spoke, the action caused Oliver to giggle and Gillen to give a small smile.

"If you'd know anything about him you'd know that" Lovino cut in before the accented man could continue

"If you say what I know you're going to say I'll use this plastic knife and shove it down your loose throat, fuckhole" Gilbert shrunk back as the two began talking angrily at each other above him.

"Isn't it cute Gillen?" Gilbert noticed Oliver whisper to the quiet man, who in turn looked up, then to the side away from Oliver.

"Who cares?" Oliver looked mildly upset at being ignored, but quickly got over it and placed his elbows on the table.

"So, Gilbert, since everyone's been warned about you, what do you think you'll do?" Gilbert frowned, slowly travelling his eyes around the large room, a few where still staring at him with odd curiosity. He noticed three or seven in their demonic bodies walking around normally, he guessed they just felt more comfortable like that, as no one seemed to care.

"I just want to be treated normally, I'm not going to talk to Matthew if I'm not allowed" Lovino and Ivan stopped growling at each other, while Oliver and Gillen seemed to stare into his soul with how hard they looked at him.

"Is that weird?" Oliver shook his head at the question, closing his eyes in a smile before answering the small query

"No, Gilbert… It's just that…" The group was beginning to get extremely quiet and Gilbert fretted that they were suddenly becoming awkward around him.

"A lot of us demons have family and loved ones that were sent to heaven, I don't personally, but they were really hoping that you could do something. They want you to go against the angel king and win, so the angel's memories will come back. We should stop talking about this in public… Just keep eating" Gilbert stared at the suddenly quiet man, who flickered his eyes to the door constantly, he presumed that Oliver was worried of the so called 'higher ups' would come and capture him or something.

" _This is what you get for being so foolish"_

Gilbert shook his head as the voice came back, he was really starting to worry. If the reason for everyone acting skittish around him was that… Maybe he could play along, the worst that could happen was whatever the worse punishment was, and even if he didn't win against whatever he was supposed to fight he'd still get to talk to Matthew.

" _But nothing they do can stop you. You can't die"_

Gilbert was starting to get sick of the stupid voice, and Lovino was starting to worry why he wasn't eating his food. Lovino coughed when Gilbert fisted his shirt tight enough to pinch his skin through the fabric

"Hey! Boy you better get your hand off me or I'll cut your fingers off" Lovino demanded, and Gilbert snapped his offending hand back to his lap, catching Gillen's attention.

"You seem quite upset about something" Gillen quietly stated, placing his fork in his salad, putting all his attention on the man. Gilbert smiled, but didn't answer for a long moment

"I think there's something wrong with me, I'm not hungry at all… even though I actually haven't eaten for almost three days… Maybe I'm sick?" Gilbert grumbled, and Ivan snorted in reply.

"You have a meal with garlic in it. Garlic is food spoiler for vampires, in other words it makes them taste like absolute shit" Gilbert looked at him for a second before laughing

"So I _am_ a vampire?" He asked almost loudly, Oliver looked up again, and then twisted his head to glance at Gillen who was smiling in an amused way.

"Of course you are, stupid" Lovino mumbled, poking his food with a fork. He was happy that Gilbert was making friends with people that were good for him, but he hadn't spoken to him in a long while, and that made him upset. He didn't voice his worries out loud though, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Gillen, would you like to talk with Gilbert? I know you have many things to say" Gilbert looked at Gillen, who looked at Oliver, who looked back at Gillen.

"All I have to say to him is that he should be careful." Gillen looked right into Gilbert's scarlet eyes, suddenly talking a lot louder than before. Gilbert stared back, noting the way the other's soft eyes changed their colour from bluish-grey to almost violet in an instant.

"I can't deal with this nonsense for to much longer… I need yo… We have to go" Oliver frowned as Gillen suddenly stood, holding a hand over his mouth with an almost horrified look in his eyes, a red flashed through his fingers as he hurried to turn around and leave.

Gilbert turned to watch Lovino almost stand up, but stop himself and presume his look at the table top. Gillen slammed the door shut as he walked through it.

"I hope Gillen will be okay, he's quite the rollercoaster to be around, you see?" Gilbert nodded, very slowly, at Oliver, before his wrist was gripped in an almost too-tight hold.

"I think we should go back to our room, thank you Oliver… and Ivan" Lovino seemed hesitant to say the almost scary mans name as he yanked Gilbert up, practically ripping his shoulder from its socket in the meantime. The two trudged away and Oliver followed their movement before looking back to Ivan.

"Gillen has to tell Gilbert sometime, don't you think? He can't expect to keep it a secret forever…"

"True."

 _ **My notes:**_

 _ **Full demon list;**_

 _ **Sinful life/died of old age but was an asshole: ice demon, is weakened in the underworld, but strong on earth.**_

 _ **Was a prostitute in an old life: Fire demon, they control fire. But is extremely weak against other demons, as they are used to hot climates.**_

 _ **Suicide: Succubus/ incubus. Demons almost solely powered by sexual interaction, in dreams or of other ways. Is powerful after feeding, but weak against other demons. (Usually suicide is from lack of love, so in the underworld they make up for it and make it how they survive.)**_

 _ **Murder: Vampire/ blood demon. Can use blood to attack other demons, though only in demonic form. Is weakened by certain magical barriers, seasons, and food, but only on earth. Has to drink blood to fully become their demonic form, and is one of the more powerful demons that live in the underworld.**_

 _ **A.N:**_

 _ **I made a few references to undertale during this shit of a story. TIME TO EXPLAIN THE THINGS I PUT A * ON!**_

 _ **(I already explained the demons)**_

 _ **Angels and demons aren't normally allowed to make relations together, but they had to so that they could create a link between the two lands. They called the place the Haven Hall because if an emergency somehow came up the two kings would go and have meetings there to sort it out, this might become more prominent in future chapters. Many demonic and angelic creatures live there, but as they are seen as not demons nor angels they are allowed to form strong relationships, but love is forbidden.**_

 _ **The great and powerful Papyarus. It's just a hint toward undertale, don't worry about it.**_

 _ **Brimstyne is what the demon's use as money, it's just volcanic glass.**_

 _ **If anyone was actually wondering, the 2ps are gonna be a big part of this, especially Gillen. (The italics voice will be explained)**_

 _ **IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME IN MY PM OR IN A REVIEW 3 THANKS FOR READING!**_ (Sorry the chapter is so long, by the way, I needed to put as much as possible into it)


End file.
